Remembering Guinevere
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Resurrection can have complications, especially when the past comes back to haunt you! first harry potter fic! don't flame me! this is only the first chapter!
1. Dreams

Remembering Guinevere  
  
This is my first Harry potter fanfic (that I have submitted anyway!) so please don't be too brutal! Thank you! Please bear in mind that I do not know a great deal about the Arthur and Guinevere legend, and I am bending some of it to fit to my story! So no disrespect to any historians! Also, I in no way!!!! Own the Harry potter characters! Duh!  
  
Dedicated: To Katie, who dies a few days before Christmas, I love you!  
  
6th Century Britain  
  
"I love her Merlin!! I love her!" A young King Arthur Shouted to his old friend through the halls of his castle, smiling at the thought of Guinevere.  
  
"Love? You have seen her twice and only once spoken to her! She is four years your junior, making her only 16.."  
  
"Many maidens are wed and having a second child by now!" Arthur argued.  
  
"She has such a free spirit"  
  
"And a strong, caring. wonderful one! Making her an excellent candidate for queen already!"  
  
Merlin watched his young charge with worry, he had yet to learn that he could not make people care about him, although he was easy to love, but for a woman such as Guinevere to give up her freedom and time to become queen.. Well it would take some time.  
  
"I'm meeting her at sunset" Arthur declared, running to fine his close friend and manservant, Ralph.  
  
"Oh dear" Merlin mumbled, wondering what the world was coming too, although smiling slightly at the kings choice for a bride. He too had been watching young Guinevere; she had a strong magical ability, which would grow as time passed. "Queen Guinevere indeed, she'll never say yes!"  
  
Sunrise  
  
Arthur stood by the stone he had pulled the sword from not long ago, nerves wreaking havoc on his body. What if she said no? His mind kept dwelling on those words, until the Angel herself snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
"Your highness? You wished to see me?" the young girl curtsied slightly, worried why the king himself had called upon her.  
  
"Guinevere" he breathed, his heart stopping for a second, drinking her appearance, the long light brown tousled hair, creeping past her waist, and the brown eyes he would never bore of seeing.  
  
"Sire? Are you unwell?" his Angel spoke.  
  
"I know we have never really spoken much in the past, and for that I apologise, and for what I am about to ask please do not fear to refuse! I could not bear the thought that you think ill of me later."  
  
"With all due respect sir, please, speak, my uncle will be worried as to my whereabouts"  
  
"Will you be my queen?" the rushed question shocked Guinevere to the core.  
  
"You wish to marry me?" she squeaked. "Yes"  
  
There was a long silence as Guinevere thought about her options. Never in a million years would she have believed herself to be given the chance of Queen-Dom! And in all honesty, it was a job she had never wanted, while her friends, Lily and Rose had been dreaming of marrying the young king, only to be forced to marry old balding noblemen, she had been dreaming of being the one to save lives and make a difference.  
  
Then again she could help others, look into cases that were overlooked. Having Arthur as a husband would not be a terrible injustice, she could see by looking at his eyes he truly loved her, in time she would feel the same, he was attractive and she couldn't lie, she too had dreamed he would look her way.  
  
"Yes"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, pure joy written all over his face.  
  
"Yes?" she nodded.  
  
Grabbing her around the waist, the king spun her around until she felt dizzy.  
  
"I shall take you home, we can tell your family together" he beamed, reaching for her hand.  
  
Modern Day. Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh! This love story is so beautiful! " Parvati sighed, looking to her friend, sat reading a more educational book.  
  
"Sorry what?" the other girl looked up, embarrassed at being caught out not listening to her friend for the third time that day.  
  
"Hermione! For goodness sake! Read something else for a change! Something non-educational for once!"  
  
"Like you?" she challenged.  
  
"A love story is just what you need! Here read this! Its exactly what you need, romance, adventure, betrayal!"  
  
"And I need this why?" the teen started to put her own book back into her bag, deciding that ignoring her friend was indeed the best policy, especially when she started about her lack of a love life.  
  
"Hermione, you are 16! At least look at a member of the opposite sex in THAT way!" she pestered along the corridor, practically running after her.  
  
"Parvati, I appreciate your interest in my well being, but at the moment I am quite happy with who I am, my single self! " hoping that would deter her friend, she whispered the password to the fat lady, hoping the old bag would take pity and shut the other Gryffindor out, as fate had it, she didn't. "..You can't even include Krum, I mean he couldn't even get your name right!..." apparently she had started on her supposed ex, who had never really been her boyfriend to begin with.  
  
"If I read the book will you get off my back?!?"  
  
"Yes" Parvati smiled triumphantly, handing the book over to Hermione, disappearing seconds after.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron when you need them?" she muttered, thinking of her best friend's, who she knew was actually serving detention with Snape for spilling some potion they had made that day on the floor, making some small ants into much bigger ones.  
  
Looking at the book she felt her insides tremble with laughter.  
  
"King Arthur and the Round table" trust Parvati to read a History book and think it to be a trashy romance novel!  
  
"Albus? There is someone here to see you" Minerva McGonnagal, head of Gryffindor and transfigurations teacher warned her friend, worried at the out come of this visit. In stepped a shadowed figure robes done tight with the hood covering his face. Watching as the woman gave him one last look of suspicion before descending the stairs.  
  
"Hello old friend, I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit"  
  
The hooded figure made his appearance known.  
  
"Hello Albus, I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger routine, but well you know, the whole being dead thing" Merlin chuckled slightly, petting Fawkes the phoenix when he greeted the old wizard.  
  
"Heaven has given you a special reprieve?"  
  
"Well if Gandalf can get one then I don't see why I shouldn't!" they bantered for a few minutes, over a cup of tea and lemon drops before Merlin became serious, hard thoughts running through his mind.  
  
"I'm not the only one that got a reprieve Albus" he spoke gravely.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Morgan Le Fay, Lucifer has found the same news as God himself, now it's a battle to get to her first"  
  
"Don't worry old friend, I have kept her safe, although her friends have been quite adamant about putting her into it" the headmaster chuckled slightly, thinking of all the adventures the famous trio of Hogwarts had been getting themselves into.  
  
"I had heard she was friends with Lily and James' son"  
  
"Attracted to danger from day one"  
  
************************************************  
  
6th Century  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife" the bishop signalled for the escorts to place the crowns on top of the young couples heads.  
  
"King and Queen of Camelot" they stood, greeted by the cheers of all and rose petals being thrown in glee.  
  
"I love you my queen" Arthur whispered gently in her ear, giving her hand a small squeeze.  
  
"And I you, my King"  
  
It was true; she had fallen for her husband. They had waited to be wed until Camelot was finally finished, and everything was perfect. There had been no objections to the wedding; Merlin had approached her about the magic she held within. Arthur, dear sweet Arthur had taken her to so many wonderful places already, given her the most wondrous books to read, it was only days ago she realised what she felt was love.  
  
Stepping into the carriage she smiled, this was the start of her new life, a happier life.  
  
"Hermione!!!! Wake up! You've overslept! We have classes in 20 minutes!" Ron weasley banged on the door, loudly.  
  
"wha?.." wiping the sleepiness from her eyes, she realised she was still in her clothes from yesterday, with Parvati's book lying on her chest.  
  
"oh, what a dream" she yawned.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Alright!! I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted back aggravated.  
  
There was another knock on the door; jumping from the bed the young girl grabbed the door handle slamming it open.  
  
"I SAID!...." her words stopped, shocked at seeing the man from her dream, not the king, but the wizard.  
  
"Merlin?"  
  
"Hello Guinevere"  
  
The world went dark. 


	2. Truth

"Hermione..Hermione? Come one wake up!!!" Harry urged his friend, worried at her lack of consciousness, shaking her slightly, resulting in nothing he gave up annoyed.  
  
"Allow me" the strange man stepped forward, a glass of water in his hand, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this for hundreds of years" he muttered under his breath, pouring the cold water over the pretty girls face, waking her instantly, and almost drowning the poor girl.  
  
"What.. *cough*.happened?" she choked a little more, Harry patted her back gently.  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" she looked suspiciously at all the people in her room, which included professor Dumbledore, McGonagal, Harry and the stranger with an empty glass in his hand, with a suspicious look of glee on his face.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"You said my name before passing out princess" was that an endearment?  
  
"I don't remember"  
  
"Could I have a word with Guin. miss Granger alone please?" everyone was getting up, all but Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Potter but that includes you"  
  
Looking to Hermione who only nodded for him to go he walked slowly, hoping to get an inkling of what would be said, realising that nothing was going to be said he closed the door, letting the head of Gryffindor escort him to his next lesson, Potions. Where Ron was no doubt cursing him for not being there for the rest of it and leaving him to face Snape's wrath, alone.  
  
  
  
"I've never been one to 'beat around the bush' as they say, so I am going to come right out with what you need to know, then you can ask questions, try not to interrupt, agreed?" the old man didn't bother waiting to an answer, he knew she was still trying to remember what happened before she fainted.  
  
"Your not exactly who you think you are. In some ways you have been reincarnated, more so than most." looking for any acknowledgment on her face, he continued.  
  
"I am Merlin, and before you even think about asking, yes, THE Merlin" he sat next to her, hoping to grasp her attention further, as she hadn't even tried to butt in, worrying, as he knew this was not like her.  
  
"The Legend of King Arthur and Camelot is true, as is the rest of the story, although there were a few things, important things left out, and we placed spells all around Camelot, like the ones on Hogwarts, and as time passed, people believed Camelot was just a fairytale and then a legend and so on and so forth."  
  
"What about the people who wanted to leave?" she asked quietly, not sure if this was interrupting or not.  
  
"Nobody has ever wanted to" he responded, as if the thought of someone wanting to leave was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard!  
  
""If you would allow me to finish?" she nodded, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Many have thought me dead, although really I just went home, consulting Arthur on the many arising events happening" Pulling a wizarding picture from his sleeve, unfolding it, handing it to her.  
  
Hermione gasped slightly, there, moving in the picture was the most handsome man she had ever seen, he looked to be in his early or mid- twenties, with..her? But there were mild differences, her hair for instance was longer, wavier, but she looked about the same age. This had to be some kind of joke.  
  
"When you come to visit in the holidays I'm sure it will all come back to you...."  
  
"WHAT?" Now he had her attention.  
  
"Camelot needs its queen, and when you come home you will see that."  
  
"I am NOT the queen of Camelot, nor am I going anywhere with you!"  
  
"Guinevere!"  
  
"NO!!! You always were a pushy busy body! Well I am NOT going through that again, when someone dies that means their life is over, that part of their spirit has died so they can move on! You don't just come running after them again! How can they ever grow?" he seemed angry with her outburst, but some pride was shining through as well.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your fire, Arthur will be pleased at most, and your memory is returning" he just wasn't listening, for the greatest wizard of all time he was an extreme pain in the ass.  
  
"Your not hearing me, you can go back to wherever you came from and tell them no thank you, I am not or ever will be Guinevere" she pushed the photo back into his hand.  
  
"Try the next lifetime" she spat, opening the door, a 'subtle' hint for him to leave, but he didn't seem to be getting it, and stayed sat, on her bed.  
  
"You don't seem to be getting it, after this life your soul will not be coming back. At least not with her memories!" storming to the door he closed it, facing her.  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"If you let me finish!" both people were extremely angry at one another, deciding to separate themselves, although only by a few feet there was instant calm.  
  
"A soul comes back to Earth so many times before it goes to the place of eternal rest, basically Heaven, but younger souls keep coming back until they have matured to a certain level. Always containing each lives memories."  
  
Nodding slightly, he continued.  
  
"Sometimes a should takes many years to come back, it depends. When Guinevere died she wasn't reincarnated until you! You were meant to drink a potion I had made that made you, Arthur and those in Camelot immortal if they so chose. But you had to be the stubborn mule that you are, and before you drank it went to visit your home country, and got yourself killed by Mordred of all people!" the memory still haunted him, seeing her lifeless body at the front gates of Camelot, pale and broken. The city was still morning the loss.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am, but having me as a replacement will not help!"  
  
"Don't you wonder why you have come back looking exactly like her? Same temperament and all? If you die then Camelot will have lost its natural queen, and there will be no one to protect if from evil" he wasn't holding the truth back anymore. He wanted to tell her when she was ready, but now would have to do.  
  
"You weren't Queen for very long, but you were in tune with it so to speak. With the people that dwelled there, the animals, everything! I trained your powers, you are such a strong witch, your not limited to using a wand, you just have to open your mind! Otherwise Camelot will never survive the recent attacks. "  
  
Hermione didn't understand any of what he was telling her, it all sounded too impossible. It couldn't be happening, yet it was. She had always known that she wasn't meant to lead a boring life, stuck behind a desk where he tasks would be squandered. That's why she had given great consideration to the prospect of being an auror, to help people.  
  
"How have they survived this long?"  
  
"Mostly me, and the fact they are willing to fight for what they believe in, but you were the main protection, when you focused your energy it was like a force field against those to tried to break in, just your presence made people stronger. Even I have to admit that.. " She smiled slightly.  
  
"You didn't like me much did you?"  
  
"Arthur loved you" "That's not what I asked"  
  
"No, we had our differences, but I must admit that your power is at least level with mine, when you put your mind to it"  
  
"Why didn't you oppose the marriage?"  
  
"Because I knew your fate lied with us. That you loved Arthur, for the man and not the crown. That you thought with your heart as well as your head."  
  
"See? You can be nice" the old man chuckled, seeing so much of the lost queen in her.  
  
"We got on, mostly through humour and work, but I respected you"  
  
"Her"  
  
"Oh not that again"  
  
"I'm going to class, you can argue with the cat all you want" picking Crookshanks from his perch on the windowsill, dumping him slightly on the bed, escaping through the door before he could protest.  
  
"Although I still see you don't have much respect for me"  
  
Crookshanks meowed, not caring whom the wizard was, he wanted his belly rubbed.  
  
Merlin obliged.  
  
Yes, I know it's a lot of dribble, but I can't help it. When I start an argument scene it is really hard to stop!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Ranting

Remembering G 3  
  
"Thanks to that old buzzards delusions I'm going to be late to History of Magic, after already missing Potions, great, just great, Snape will no doubt be assigning me extra homework and snide comments the next time I see him" Hermione ranted while storming through the castle.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for miss Granger"  
  
Jumping at least ten foot off the ground Hermione turned, realising the professor had heard her, Hogwarts best student, bad mouthing him. Oh dear.  
  
"Professor.I..I.." she stuttered, finding it hard to breathe.  
  
Raising his hand sharply, cutting the girl off he spoke.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore called for me to collect you from Professor Binns class, you have saved me from actually having to make a spectacle of myself in front of all the Gryffindor in order to get him attention. but don't think that I will just forget about that comment you made" he finished, indicating her to follow.  
  
"No" she whispered, fear coursing through her at actually having said such a thing to her most feared teacher.  
  
"Excuse me?" he stopped, slightly perplexed.  
  
"I have already missed one class today, I refuse to miss another "  
  
"Miss Granger, you and I both know that if you stopped reading those books now you would still get full marks on your NEWTS so please stop messing around before I resort to."  
  
".Foolish wand waving?" she finished, smiling slightly.  
  
Frowning at the student in front of him Snape did proceed to pull his wand from his left sleeve.  
  
"If need be" he threatened.  
  
Deciding not to test the threat she followed, cursing his name all the way there. In her head that is.  
  
+=+=+=+ Finally, arriving at the headmasters office Hermione realised that whatever was going on was being taken pretty seriously if Dumbledore wanted to see her.  
  
"They are waiting for you" Snape urged, somewhat sympathetically, before disappearing down the hall.  
  
Silently walking up the open staircase, Hermione heard voices, both she recognised, as Merlin and Dumbledore.  
  
'You can't keep trying to push all of this information one her, she's just a girl, she doesn't understand what all this means.'  
  
'For goodness sake Albus! You think I don't know that? She was my friend as well, I wish that I could let her live this life as she would like, but she left too much unsettled, this is her birthright, no one else can take it on '  
  
'No other way?'  
  
'None, believe me I looked. Even though Arthur ordered me not too'  
  
'He still misses her'  
  
'Everyday, and like Camelot, he will not let her go. You think me calling her by her actual name is unfair? Wait until she goes home, no one will want to see the differences this environment has brought her, they will continue to see her as their Queen and pretend she had never been gone!'  
  
'Where is Morgan now?'  
  
'Our intelligence is unclear, although it looks as though she has started to look at the possibilities of Guinevere being at school, she's far from here, but in time.'  
  
"In time what?" Hermione stood at the entrance, looking at the elder wizards, seeing how shocked they were at not noticing she was there in the first place.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Albus asked, looking at her with the worried expression a grandfather would give to a child.  
  
"Long enough"  
  
Sighing, Merlin slumped into the nearest chair, beckoning forward.  
  
"If you are not ready for her, she will attack with everything that she has, and in your state it will kill you, leaving Camelot defenceless and the rest of the wizarding world in waiting. Drawing the power from Camelot will make her invincible"  
  
"Oh, is that all?" She gulped, mimicking Merlin, and falling in the nearest chair, feeling extremely queasy.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry its not longer, just finished exams so my brain is frazzled. I'll be on holiday until Sunday, so I won't be updating until then, hopefully there will be some new ideas! 


End file.
